Elevator fixtures
Elevator fixtures are the set of buttons, floor indicators, hall lanterns and other things for elevators. Car buttons Deadman Controls Floor buttons These buttons are used to register the floor where you want to go to. When pressed, the button or the floor number will light up in most newer elevators. some elevators may have dual illumination to meet DDA standards in the UK and Australia. All the floor buttons are needed in the elevator car except the car included in a group of Destination Dispatch System. Before in the 1970s, most buttons were not equipped with illuminating lamps, instead they only had floor numbering written on the buttons. If fitted with electromagnetic solenoid buttons, the button will "pop-out" when the elevator arrives at your destination (if you first registered your destination in the elevator). If the wrong button is pressed, pulling the button or pressing a "stop" button will cancel the call. In the 1970s, buttons were equipped with illumination lamps. Also in this era, touch-sensitive buttons were quite common, although these proved to be problematic and unreliable. In the 1990s onwards, most of the elevators are now using LED illumination lamps in their buttons. Some countries may need to present the braille on the buttons (and may need a "star" to indicate the main entrance level) for accessibility reason. Sometimes, this also applies to the door control buttons, alarm/phone buttons and call buttons. With the progresses in technology since the 1990s, some elevators are controlled by destination dispatch systems. The floor is selected from the outside, by a keypad. If an elevators has more than one exit on the same floor, that elevator may have two buttons for same floor. One of this is direct to front door, the other one is connected to the rear door. Each button operates one exit. On some elevators with many exits on the same floor, there can be only one button, and the doors open automatically on both sides. On some elevators that only serve 2 floors, there will only be 1 floor button. Pressing the floor button (����) takes you to the floor you are not currently on. This feature is mainly seen in the United Kingdom, and newer railway stations in Queensland. Some modern elevators (like Mitsubishi and Schindler) may have a keypad-style floor buttons. Passengers key in their desired floor number and the number will be displayed above the buttons. There is also a button to select a main or exit floor, usually marked by a star. A button for underground floors is usually marked by negative "-" or B, this button is pressed first followed by the floor number. Those buttons may contain braille and with voice guidance when button pressed for accessibility reasonsTalking Schindler Traction Elevator @Harbour Grand, Hong Kong沙田麗豪酒店Schindler升降機. Some newer elevator systems (like Mitsubishi and Fujitec) may contain call cancellation to cancel the floor you registered if you pressed a wrong floor.hkelev.com - call cancellation video clips (This example is using Toshiba) Nowadays, some elevator companies offers touchscreen fixtures to be used as the button panel. However, they cannot be used in buildings or countries with building codes which do not allow the use of such fixtures for accessibility reasons. Old 1960s Hitachi black buttons.jpg|1960s Hitachi black buttons (so that these does not equipped with illuminating lamps). Schindler PopButtons HK.jpg|1960s Schindler electromagnetic solenoid buttons. 1970s Fujitec Round Button Another.jpg|1970-1980s Fujitec white bottons with illumination lamps, but the door open button (DO) painted in black. IMG_5458.JPG|Old Otis Lexan buttons with illumination lamps, the halo will be illuminated when the car call is accepted. Mitsubishi 2001.jpg|Mitsubishi Mid-1990s square buttons with illumination lamps, the floor numbers will be illuminated when the car call is accepted. Otis2000 carstation regular.jpg|1997 Otis 2000 car station touch-sensitive buttons. Schindler_Linea_300_panel.JPG|Schindler Linea 100 buttons. Noticed a "star" which mean the main entrance level, Braille also presented for accessibility reasons. Schindler_Dewhurst_M10_RSB.jpg|Dewhurst buttons in Schindler elevator, as the third-party fixtures is more common since 1990s. Otis generic keypad (High-rise).jpg|Some elevators in high-rise buildings are implemented a keypad inside for disabled passengers to enter the destination floor (This example is using Otis and fixtures are using Everbright). Hyundai touchscreen fixtures.jpg|Some modern elevators now uses touchscreen fixtures as the button panel. An example of this is used on a Hyundai elevator. Mitsubishi keypad buttons JKT ID.jpg|A modern Mitsubishi elevator with keypad-style floor buttons. The star button is used to selects the main/exit floor while the B button is used to select basement floor. Inch up and inch down buttons "Inch up" (��) and "inch down" (��) buttons are usually installed in older automatic service/freight elevators to re-level the floor manually to make loading of freight easier. This system is no longer used in the elevators installed since late 1980s as the controller automatically re-levels the elevator. Old Fujitec IUID buttons.jpg|Old 1982 Fujitec service elevator with both "inch up" and "inch down" buttons. Vintage Schindler lift leveling buttons.jpg|1960's Schindler inch up/down buttons. Door control buttons Door open button The door open button (◄ | ►) is used to re-open the doors when they are closing. It is also used to hold the door open when it is kept pressed. This button is mandatory for door control buttons. IMG 1185.JPG Door close button The door close button (► | ◄) is used to close the doors immediately. Some older elevators GEC Express Traction Elevator at Malahon Centre, Central, Hong Kong and few modern elevators may not have a door close buttonOtis M.R.L.(Machine-Room-Less) Traction Elevator at Apple Store(HK), Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Causeway Bay, Hong Kong, instead, pressing a floor button will cause the door to close immediately (although door delay also exists). On some elevators in America, the door close button does not work, except in fire/independent service. Another 1960s Mitsubishi button.jpg|Some of 1960s Mitsubishi may not have a door close button. Mitsubishi 80s buttons Round Car 2.jpg Door hold/door delay button The door hold or door delay button is used to hold the door open for a desired period (normally up to five minutes) for loading goods, baggages, bed or strecher. This button is normally found in bed and freight elevators, and often in normal passenger elevators as well. Schindler lifts (Dewhurst door hold button).jpg|Dewhurst US81 door hold pushbutton (mounted in current Compact 2 chassis). 1992 Mitsubishi Car Station freight.jpg|1992 Mitsubishi door hold button. 1995 Fujitec ComputerControl Car Station freight.jpg|1995 Fujitec door delay button. Keyswitches Keyswitches are for people carrying their respective service key only. They're usually located inside a locked service cabinet panel in the US. There are independent service, fire service, fan, light, electric eye/sensor, attendant service, hand service, emergency light test, and stop key switches, which are activated by different types of keys. Dewhurst US91 keyswitches.jpg|Dewhurst US91 keyswitches 148_0300.JPG|Otis Series 5 fire operation keyswitch. "Firefighters' Operation" Cabinet This cabinet is for the elevators comply the U.S. National Fire Code which revised in 2004. This make the Call Cancel button, Fire Hat indicator, Emergency Stop Switch, door control buttons, Fire Service Phase 2 keyswitch, and Fire Service Instructions Sign move inside the cabinetSignal Fixtures (ThyssenKrupp Elevator Americas). Alarm, phone or intercom buttons These buttons are used to summon help trapped passengers when the elevator is broken or has malfunctioned. In older elevators and newer elevators with both alarm (��) and phone or intercom (��) buttons, the alarm button only rings the alarm and the phone buttons only calls for help. In some elevators, the alarm has to be kept pressed to summon help, while some elevators have their alarm ring for a few minutes after you pressed it. Alarm button is mandatory installed in the elevator. In modernized elevators or newer elevators with only alarm button, the alarm button may both ring the alarm and call for help. In newer elevators with only phone button, the phone button may either call for help or both rings the alarm and calls for help. Some modern elevators also have the alarm button synchronized with an automatic elevator monitoring system, which the system is activated when the alarm button is pressed. Some of the examples are Otis REM (Remote Elevator Monitoring), Schindler Servitel, Mitsubishi MelEye, KoneXION, etc. The elevator alarm usually installed before 2000s may equipped with alarm bell, for the installation in 2000s or later may equipped with a buzzer instead of alarm bell. Some elevators (like Kone and Mitsubishi) may have alarm indicator lamps on the car operating panel to guide passengers in case of entrapment. However, the "speak" indicator is not exclusive to these two companies (because some countries is a standard for the disabled in designated elevator for the disabledDesign Manual : Barrier Free Access (2008), Division 19 - Lifts. see Emergency telephone or Intercom section). 1970s Toshiba rectangular Button.jpg|1970s-1980s Toshiba elevator alarm button. While it labeled as "call" (呼) in Chinese instead of "bell" symbol. N2093.jpg|Dong Yang Emergency intercom and alarm buttons. Kone elevator (Dewhurst US91 Jumbo).jpg|Dewhurst intercom and alarm buttons in the Kone elevator, as the third-party fixtures is more common since 1990s. Kone KDS alarm indicator lamps.JPG|Kone elevator alarm indicator lamps found in Asia. These lamps guide passengers in case of entrapment. The first lamp tells you to press the alarm button. The second lamp tells you to wait until you are connected with building security personnel. The third lamp tells you to speak once the intercom has been connected. Call cancel button This button cancels all car calls in American elevators. These buttons only work in fire service and sometimes independent service. Call cancel buttons are also often found in Soviet elevators, in these elevators they often work in all modes. IMG 5435.JPG|1990s U.S. Elevator call cancel button "To be used in case of fire only" buttons These buttons are not seen on modern elevators (as the modern fire service mode already disables sensors). These buttons are exclusive to California, because of codes. This button disables sensors, so the door can close if there is smoke blocking the sensors. Some elevators with this button might not have fire service. CJAndersonSensorBypass.JPG|1960s-1970s C.J. Anderson HHR "To be used in case of fire only" panel. Emergency Stop button/switch/keyswitch These buttons/switches are used to stop the car in case of emergency or just for loading purpose, especially in service or freight elevators. Some stop switches are either flip type (like some older Mitsubishi, Hitachi and GoldStar elevators) or push-and-pull type (like most old Otis elevators). The elevator cab will not start until the button/switch/keyswitch is reset. They are normally found in older elevators installed before 2000s, and rarely found on most modern elevators nowadays. 1960s Mitsubishi Car Buttons Emergency stop button.jpg|1970s Mitsubishi stop button. Fujitec Touch-Sensitive Buttons.jpg|1970s Fujitec stop button. Indolift stop button.jpg|1980s Indolift stop button. IMG_1474.JPG|1970s Otis push-and-pull stop switch. 90s Mitsubishi stop switch off.JPG|1990s Mitsubishi stop switch (off) 90s Mitsubishi stop switch on.JPG|1990s Mitsubishi stop switch (on) Signal button The signal button (sometimes marked only as "S") is mostly found on some elevators in New York state. When the signal button is pressed, it turns on the floor passing chime until the elevator is idle or changes direction. Signal buttons may have been first introduced in 1990/1991 due to the ADA (Americans with Disabilities) act (it is unconfirmed if they existed before the ADA act). They were an alternative option to the floor passing chime being on for every ride (or the elevator having no floor passing chime but instead having a floor announcing voice). Signal buttons are likely no longer allowed in the United States for new elevator installation or elevator modernization since 2012 due to a change of ADA codes, though they might still be allowed on elevators that also have a voice that announces floors the elevator stops on. Coin mechanism Some elevators in some countries (including Italy, Georgia, Kazakhstan, and Ukraine) have a coin mechanism inside the car. The elevator will only operate if coin(s) are inserted into the coin slot. The cost of a ride is usually, if not always the same (and not depending on number of floors traveled). In most (or possibly all) cases, coins are required to travel to any floor, including the main floor. In some cases, the elevator only requires money to operate only on some days or some times of day. There are also other types of elevator payment devices that use a card for payment (likely a custom card, not a regular credit/debit card). After you use the card, in some cases, a voice will tell you how many more rides are on the card. Hall buttons Call buttons These buttons are used to register what direction you want to go. When pressed, the button or the arrow will light up in most elevators (either new or old) but some older fixtures don't have any illuminating on the buttons, this will have a separate indicator that lights up when the button pressed and the call is accepted. Schindler_M-Line_Touch_Buttons.jpg|Schindler M-Line touch-sensitive call buttons. Vintage Hitachi lift buttons triangle.jpg|1960-1970s Hitachi triangle call buttons. 1978 Fujitec CallStation.jpg|1970s Fujitec call buttons, directional and floor indicators. Mitsubishi_2000s_hall_station.jpg|Mitsubishi call buttons, directional and floor indicators. IMG 1925.JPG|Epco MML call buttons. IMG 2023.JPG|Old 1960s Otis call buttons with separate indicator. It will light up when the call is accepted. Hyundai T51 callbuttons.jpg|Hyundai call buttons. Braille also presented for accessibility reasons. Destination dispatch keypad In an elevator bank included in a group of Destination Dispatch System, the lobby may have a keypad to let the passengers enter their own floor destination before they get in the elevators. This also can be synchronous with the building security systems by using their own pass card (for example, Schindler ID). Schindler_Z-Line_Fixtures_(Scanner).jpg|Schindler ID keypad with card scanner. Mitsubishi DOAS floor input handicap.jpg|Mitsubishi DOAS keypad with card scanner. Compass keypad Energy Plaza HK.jpg|Otis Compass keypad. Hitachi FIBEE HK Keypad Action Floor.jpg|Hitachi FIBEE keypad with card scanner and pre-programmed floor buttons. Schindler PORT Alexandra House HK.jpg|Schindler PORT keypad with card scanner. Floor button(s) For any elevators group, may have some elevators served floor other than the group mainly serving. The call button panel will have a extra floor button for calling the elevator served the specific floor. When the button is pressed, the elevator system will order the elevator which served the specific floor to the floor where that button pressed. This button is running independently, other than elevators group. The external floor buttons are also implemented to dumbwaiters because there is no floor buttons inside. Fujitec_generic_call_buttons_YouthS.jpg|Everbright floor button to call the elevator served specific floor (in this case, only one of four elevators also served the "lower ground floor one (LG1)")Fujitec Traction Elevator at Youth Square, Chai Wan, Hong Kong. Modern_dumbwaiter_fixtures.JPG|Floor buttons outside the dumbwaiter. Jinlix dumbwaiter hall station.jpg|Jinlix floor buttons outside the dumbwaiter. Keyswitches The keyswitches outside the elevators are often found on the main floor such as Fire Service, out of service (or STOP/RUN in some countries) and Access Keyswitch. IMG_4393.JPG|A fire service phase 1 keyswitch outside the elevator. 1980 Otis floor Hall HK.jpg|1980s OTIS call station with an Out Of Service keyswitch. New Mitsubishi HallStation HK.jpg|2017 Mitsubishi elevator call station with an Parking keyswitch. Fireman's switch Fireman's toggle switch is usually found for countries in Asia and United KingdomIn the United Kingdom. The fireman's toggle switch was recently changed to fireman's triangle-shaped keyswitch. Same method as Asian toggle switch version. to activate fire service mode. This switch is usually protected by a glass cover to prevent abuse. Mitsubishi lift firemans switch.jpg|Mitsubishi fireman's switch and have a sign to make the firemen know which floor served when the fire service mode active. DY fire switch.JPG|1990s Dong Yang fireman switch. Schindler 5500 AP fire switch.JPG|Schindler FIGS fireman switch with European fire hazard symbol. Schindler 5400 AP fireman switch.JPG|Schindler elevator fireman switch (used on both 3300 AP and 5400 AP series). Arrival lanterns or chimes The arrival lanterns are usually located outside of the elevator either to the side or above the door (some may not be equipped with one as it is optional), on the inside door jamb and/or on the elevator's wall in some old or American elevators. They will light up along with the chime sound when the elevator is about to arrive, according to the direction that the elevator will go. Usually, lanterns illuminate in three different color combinations, which include white up/white down, white up/red down, and green up/red down, although there are other color combinations as well. Some elevators from Japanese manufactures, such as Fujitec and Mitsubishi have lanterns that illuminate steady when a call is registered, and then flashes when the elevator arrives. IMG_5209.JPG|1980's U.S. elevator lantern inside the elevator. TypeLHaughton.JPG|1970s Haughton lanterns and analog floor indicators outside of the elevator. Image007.jpg|Otis 3200 fixtures' lanterns and 16-segmented digital floor indicator outside of the elevator. The arrival chime is installed on the elevator car. Hitachi old hall lanterns RPOT.JPG|1980s Hitachi hall lanterns. The arrival bell is in the black steel mesh of the wiring box. Mitsubishi Custom Lanterns.jpg|2000's Mitsubishi hall lanterns and 16-segmented digital floor indicator outside of the elevator but no arrival chime installed in the wiring box. KONE Lantern 2003.jpg|Early-2000s Kone Sigma hall lanterns with LED dot-matrix floor indicator. Directional indicators The directional indicator is present in some elevators since 1950s. It is used to indicate the direction that the elevator is currently going. They are mostly located above or next to the floor indicator, on separate indicator with the floor indicator, or combined with the floor indicator (refer to floor indicators section). Dewhurst_UL200_Hidden_Legends_(Schindler).jpg|Dewhurst UL200 directional indicators mounted for the Schindler elevator. GoldStar buttons BMBR.JPG|GoldStar directional indicators mounted on the car operating panel. 1970s Fujitec Touch sensitive.jpg|Fujitec directional indicators mounted on the car operating panel. Floor indicators The floor indicators are located inside and/or outside of the elevator. It is used to indicate the floor that the elevator is currently on. Old elevators in the late 19th to early 20th centuries were using old-style dial indicator with moving arrow or rotodial numbers with static arrow. These arrow indicates the position of the car. However, dial indicators are still used in some modern elevators.Just for decorations only but it work. Sometime in the 1940s to 1990s, elevators began to use floor counter bars with illuminating floor numberings or lamps. Then in the 1970s onwards, elevators are starting to use digital-segmented displays (nowadays they are usually LEDs). Some elevators, mostly Asian elevators, have TV-style floor indicators. 1970s Mitsubishi hall floor indicator mahjong.jpg|1970s Mitsubishi elevator analog floor indicator. Hitachi PRHs 1980s (2).jpg|1980s Hitachi elevator with Dewhurst analog floor indicator (based on the UL200 Indicator). Kone M-Series ELD indicator closer.jpg|1990s Kone M ELD floor indicator which showing what status of the elevator. Otis_2000_LCD_Indicator.jpg|Otis 2000 LCD floor indicator with the directional indicator in the screen. Schindler Standard Indicator Late 2000s.jpg|Schindler M-Line and D-Line directional and floor indicator in the same LED dot-matrix circuit board. E-Vision ShunTakCentre.jpg|Schindler E-Vision multimedia screen, with both TV news report and floor indicator. 2012 E-Vision Sands Cotai Central.jpg|Schindler E-Vision multimedia screen, with both advertisement and floor indicator. Sigma_Elevator_Generic_(2).jpg|Dewhurst vandal-resistant 16-segmented digital floor indicators (in Sigma elevators). Destination indicators For the elevator cars included in a group of Destination Dispatch System. They need to use the destination indicators which replace the floor buttons to display which floors will be go to. Miconic 10 floor display.jpg|Schindler Miconic 10 destination indicator. 1999 Schindler M10.jpg|Schindler Miconic 10 destination indicator. Mitsubishi DOAS floor destination indicators.jpg|Mitsubishi DOAS destination indicator. Hitachi FIBEE Car.jpg|Hitachi FIBEE destination indicator. Car operating panels for wheelchairs These are smaller car operating panels which are mounted horizontal and lowered by wheelchair height on the side wall of the elevator cab to provide accessibility to those on wheelchairs so that they don't need to reach for the main car operating panels which are mounted vertically. They can also functions as an additional car operating panel so that passengers do not need to turn around to use the main car operating panels, especially on crowded elevators. These panels have set of floor, door control, and alarm buttons (often with braille on them or braille plates as an additional) as a mandatory, international symbol for wheelchair, and sometimes floor indicator and intercom speaker. They can be either mounted directly on the wall or comes in a boxless type. In Japan and other countries, it is mandatory to install additional car operating panels for wheelchairs on elevators installed in railway and subway stations. 1980s Hitachi handicap HK.jpg|1980s Hitachi handicap panel in Hong Kong. File:Mitsubishi_WheelchairStation_HK.JPG|1990s Mitsubishi handicap car station without floor indicator in Hong Kong. IMG 1314.JPG|Otis 3200 handicap panel. This panel is a boxless type. Otis elevator (Dewhurst US85 Braille).jpg|Otis elevator in a HKMTR station with a handicap panel using 1980s Dewhurst US85 Braille buttons. H&M Harajuku - Toshiba Wheelchair Panel.jpg|Modern day Toshiba elevator in Japan with a handicap panel. This panel is directly mounted on the cab side wall. OTIS Gen2 handicap panel custom.JPG|Custom Otis elevator handicap panel with blue halo-illuminated concave buttons. Sigma elevator handicap panel.JPG|Sigma elevator handicap panel. Mitsubishi handicap carstation.jpg|1990s Mitsubishi handicap car station. Mashiba handicap COP.jpg|2012 Toshiba/Mashiba handicap car station. KDS300 handicappanel.jpg|2014 Kone KDS 300 handicap car station. 1990s Toshiba handicap HK.jpg|1990s Toshiba handicap car station without floor indicator in Hong Kong. Floor announcement Floor announcement are automated audible voice sounds which is used to inform passengers about the elevator's current floor landing, travel direction (up or down) and other sounds (such as "Lift overloaded! Please reduce the load!"Lift Overloaded). Most elevators have the floor announcement announced the current floor landing (such as "Floor 1"Tour of the lifts at 6 Burlington gardens art galleryTour of the lifts - NEW STYLE, "1st Floor"Otis Gen2 Traction Elevators at Sandy Beach Resort in Myrtle BeachFujitec Traction Elevator at Youth Square,Chai Wan,Hong Kong, etc.), current elevator travel direction (such as "Going up/down"Otis Traction Elevator at Harbour Plaza 8 Degress Hotel , To Kwan Wan , Kowloon , Hong KongThyssenKrupp M.R.L.(Machine-Room-Less) Traction Elevator Jordon Centre, Jordon, Kowloon, Hong Kong, "Lift going up/down", etc,) and voices that tells passengers that the doors are open and closing (such as "Doors openingSchindler Traction Elevator at Jockey Club Hall, Centennial Campus, Hong Kong University, Pok Fu Lam, Hong KongLift at flats in Seaford/closing"[Happy Songkran Day Sivatel Bangkok: Kone Traction Elevators]Schindler Traction elevator Elevator at Hong Kong International Trade & Exhibition Centre, Kowloon Bay, Kowloon, Hong Kong, "Doors open/close", etc.). Floor announcement in some countries which is a standard for the disabled in designated elevator for the disabled (like Hong Kong). Inspection switches Inspection cabinet is a cabinet that contains buttons and switches used for elevator maintenance or inspection purposes. Some older elevators may not have such cabinet (just contain switches and/or keyswitches) but most modern elevators now have this cabinet secured by a lock using a key. Elevator inspection switches mostly contains the following switches: *'Fan': to turn on or off the elevator ventilation fan. *'Light': to turn on or off the elevator cab lamp. *'Attendant': to activate or deactivate attendant service mode. *'Isolation': to isolate the car from group control and hall calls during independent service service mode. This switch is rarely found in most elevators. *'Bypass' (or non-stop): to skip or bypass hall calls under attendant service mode. On some older Otis and Schindler elevators from the 1960s to 1980s (or the buttons are using generic fixtures), the button is usually marked as "NS" and it is normally located below the floor buttons. Additionally, an elevator inspection switches also contains some buttons that are used during inspection service mode: *'Up': to move the car up (not to be confused with inch up button). *'Down': to move the car down (not to be confused with inch down button). *'Start': to start the car. *'Stop/Run': usually a toggle switch which is used to run or stop the car during inspection service mode. Inspection switches are found inside the elevator car and located below the car operating panel. Elevator inspection switches are usually locked out behind a metal cabinet to prevent misuse operation by passengers. Schindler 3300AP Switch Cabinet.jpg|Schindler 3300 AP elevator inspection switches. LG Elevator Service Cabinet.jpg|LG-OTIS elevator inspection switches. Kone generic inspection switches.jpg|Generic Kone elevator inspection switches (with Everbright buttons). Note that the panel also include the Non-Stop (NS) button. File:1960s_Mitsubishi_Freight_inspection_switches..jpg|1960s Mitsubishi Freight elevator inspection switches. Toshiba inspection switches.jpg|1980s Toshiba elevator inspection switches. 70s GoldStar maintenance switches.jpg|1970s GoldStar inspection switches. File:1970s_Toshiba_Freight_inspection_switches..jpg|1970s Toshiba Freight elevator inspection switches. 90s LG COP maintenance switches.jpg|1990s LG inspection switches. SchindlerMLineTouchButtons_BNHHospital.png|1996 Schindler M-Line inspection switch panel. File:Kone_Service_MButton_2.jpg|1991 Kone M-series inspection switch panel (Service elevator). Note that the panel also include the Non-Stop (NS) button. Emergency telephone/Intercom Elevators may also be equipped with emergency telephone or intercom for passengers to summon help in case that they are trapped inside the elevator (include the power failure). Elevator emergency telephone is a device for two-way conversation between the elevator car and a readily accessible point outside the hoistway (like machine room/MRL control panel etc. For any other locations, please refer to "supervisory panel" section below) that is available to emergency personnelGuidelines for Modernising Existing Lifts (Electrical and Mechanical Services Department, Hong Kong). In the United States, it is a requirement for all elevators travelling 60' or more to be equipped with emergency telephone due to the ASME compliant code (A17.1). Most of this device installed is a one-button "hands-free", programmable, automatic-dialing emergency telephone that meets with the requirements of the ICC/ANSI code (1998).Emergency Telephones in Passenger Elevators and Vertical Platform Lifts requirement codes (PDF) Most ADA (Americans with Disabilities Act) phones equipped in elevators are normally placed hidden behind a cabinet below the car operating panel. Elevators in Australia also require an emergency telephone to be equipped due to the DDA (Disability Discrimination Act) requirements. In most modern elevators, emergency intercom may be activated by a separated panel designed for intercom or a special button located on the elevator control panel (normally identified by a telephone symbol). Some elevators may also have the emergency intercom activated by pressing the alarm button instead of the telephone button. Intercom in some elevators in Hong Kong is quite different than other Asian countries. There will have a indicator as same as United State for acknowledgement. There also have a reminder below to let the passengers know the rescue is on the way to meet the government standard "Design Manual: Barrier Free Access 2008 (or BFA 2008)" and even older standard "Design Manual: Barrier Free Access 1997 (or BFA 1997)".Design Manual : Barrier Free Access (1997), Chapter 5 - 5.7 Lifts ADA phone Otis elevator.jpg|ADA phone (1) ADA phone Mitsubishi elevator SF.jpg|ADA phone (2) Intercom activated by alarm.jpg|Modern elevators intercom in some elevators in Hong Kong which activated by alarm. Notice the reminder "When light blinks, it indicates your emergency call has already been received. Please be patient and wait for the rescue." Kone elevator (Dewhurst US91-15).jpg|Another photos which shown the government standard in Hong Kong. DEVE emergency phone.jpg|Emergency phone in a DEVE hydraulic elevator in Sydney, Australia (credit goes to Jaymie Treadwell). Hyundai elevator emergency interphone.JPG|A Hyundai elevator emergency interphone installed outside the elevator. KoneXion button.jpg|KoneXion alarm button panel. Toshiba generic emergency buttons.jpg|Toshiba elevator with generic emergency buttons. 1990s Schindler M-Series others HK.jpg|Schindler elevator with Intercom buttons. Supervisory panel A supervisory panel is a circuit-board-based station for building manager to take a look what status for the elevators (and escalators), where the elevator cars located and controlling the elevator's service modes. These usually founded in the buildings with newly installed and modernized elevators (and escalators) since 1981 (when Hopewell Centre in Hong Kong, China completed) and much more popular since 2000s (for updated safety code). It usually located in the security room, security counter, building reception, building management office or the main entrance level. Supervisory panel can also receive the alarm signal from the elevators (and escalators) to the building manager and contact to the people who need for help in the elevators by emergency telephone/intercom, it can also to be contacted to the machine room. Schindler supervisory panel.jpg|A Schindler elevator supervisory panel installed in the main entrance level. GoldStar EL Supervisory Panel.jpg|A 1990s GoldStar elevator supervisory panel for six banks of elevator (in the machine room). Annunciator panel An annunciator panel is a relay-based panel for building manager or security to take a look for the elevator's status, position, peak up/down status, and controlling the elevator's service modes. It also has a speaker and an intercom for security to communicate with passengers inside the cab in case of entrapment (however, it cannot contact to the machine room). Commonly found in older mid to high-rise elevators (especially older automatic programmed elevators, such as Otis Autotronic), this panel is located outside the elevators on the main entrance level. This panel has since been replaced by supervisory panel in the 1980s (see above). PC200050.JPG|EPL KONE annunciator panel. Car top inspection switches To be added. 2014-05-09.jpg|Modern Otis car top inspection switches. Kone EcoDisc Car-Top Control.jpg|Modern Kone car top inspection switches. References See also *List of elevator fixtures guide - for a complete guide to some notable elevator fixtures found in most elevator brands. External links *hkelev - Elevator floor indicators *hkelev - Timeline/History about the elevator buttons Category:Elevator fixtures